gumballfanonrandomnessfandomcom-20200214-history
The Impression
This is the second episode of CoreyCakeMan's series. Sypnosis Gumball tries to impress Penny but he needs help so he joins the Football team. Characters Major Characters *Gumball *Penny *Clayton *Rocky Minor Characters *Darwin *Nicole Transcript (Alarm clock goes off) Darwin and Anais: (run for breakfast) (At Dinner Table) Darwin: Fish Flakes! Anais: Where is Gumball? Darwin: He is in bed he does not want to get up and he is angry about something. Darwin: (Tries to get Gumball up) Nicole: *walks by* Gumball get up! Gumball: I am so angry! Nicole: Why? Gumball: I want to impress Penny but I don't know how I am going to do it. Nicole: Well the bus is here. (On the bus) Gumball: How am I going to impress Penny? Darwin: ... Gumball: Exactly. Clayton: You want to impress Penny? Gumball: Yeah. Clayton: How about you........................... yeah I got nothing. Darwin: Join the sports team? Gumball: Football team! (At lunch) Gumball: I am going to join the football team tomorrow! Clayton: Your going to try out? Gumball: Phh. Yeah. Clayton: Well Good Luck! Carrie: *walks in the backround* Banana Joe: *walks in background* Carmen: *walks in backround* Molly: *walks in backround* Mr Small: *walks in backround* Gumball: I think I need Rocky he knows how to impress girls because I need to get ready for tomorrow. (Runs to Rocky) Rocky: Sup' Little Dude! Gumball: Rocky I need your help I need to impress Penny but I do not know how. Rocky: You need a good smile, athletics, and muscle. Gumball: Good smile no, athletics no, muscle no. I only got till tomorrow can I train until then? Rocky: You would have to be up all night. Gumball: Let's go to the store and get the supplies. Clayton: I am coming! Rocky: Why? Clayton: I want to help and also I am supporting Gumball. Gumball: Mouthwash listerine will do the trick. Clayton: Stop living in the past get Super ultra totally works the same as any mouthwash but is more expenive whitener 2000. Rocky: There is something weird about that name but what is it... Gumball: A treadmill weight lifting equipment and that that that that that that and also that. Larry: That would be 2754 dollars. Rocky: I will pay! (At the house) Nicole: Who paid for all this!!! Gumball: *out of air* Rocky. Nicole: Him just how just what? Gumball: Yeah I know. Nicole: This is all a nightmare Nicole *goes upstairs* Darwin: Dude it is 5:00 AM! Gumball: I am training for the football team! (5:32 AM) Gumball: *passes out* Darwin: Wait why am I up? *falls asleep* Gumball: *wakes up* NO! I NEEDED EVERY MINUTE OF TRAINING! Darwin: Dude stop freaking out. Gumball: Easy for you to say why do you never freak out? Darwin: Well *gasp* Gumball: Don't sing. Darwin: *looks down* Anais: If you were up all night excersising you would not be ready you need 22.54 hours before you gain even a little muscle at least for cats. Gumball: How do you know? Anais: This is the second episode you should know I am a genius by now. Gumball: A what? Anais: *facepalm* Richard: This training stuff is in way of the TV! (At school) Coach: Time for try outs! Gumball: Why NO IM NOT READY! Coach: *picks up Gumball* Gumball: Uh, fine. Coach: *puts Gumball down* Darwin: *in the crowd* Good Luck! *smiles* *montage* Gumball: *fails to pass* *throws a few feet* *fails fails fails fails* Coach: I will tell you who won tomorrow. Gumball: Tomorrow I NEED TO KNOW NOW... Darwin: Tomorrow is not that far. Gumball: FIne then. (tomorrow at lunch) Darwin: *walks away slowly* *gags* Gumball: What? Darwin: You smell so bad. No offense. Gumball: I think I exercised and forgot to take a shower. Coach: We got the winners! Tobias shocking I know Jamie Alan that is it people who failed Gumball. Gumball: UH UH UH UH UH H